Black Cinderella
by jjampong
Summary: Naru received a phone call from a client and immediately accepted the request to everyone's surprise. Little did they know it was much harder than they thought especially when it was an unknown blood-seeking dark entity that they will be dealing with? After all, it was Naru's client he couldn't ignore.
1. Tale as old as Time

**A/N:** I just recently watch the Ghost Hunt anime (And—oh I know it's 2016 hehe) and yet to read the manga but I came to understand what's happening, and this is also based after Naru left and then he came back again and established the SPR, of course, might just add some twist and suspense thrillers that I came to love because Naru is so handsome. There's no connection but... you know. And yes, I love Ghost Hunt :) yeah boi!

Sorry for the wrong grammars, I'm just a human, bound to commit mistakes in life.

You are very much welcome to post your **REVIEW.**

 **NOTE** : Italicized words are either flashbacks or thoughts.

 **BLACK CINDERELLA**

By Jjampong

 **0\. TALE AS OLD AS TIME**

… _The fairy godmother transforms Cinderella from a house servant to a beautiful maiden dressed in a lovely jeweled gown and a complete delicate glass slippers._

 _And then prepared a carriage for the lady in order for her to reach the castle._

 _The Godmother told her to enjoy the ball, but warned that she had to return before midnight, because the spells would be broken._

 _..._

 _But she lost track of time…,_

 _..._

 **"** _ **Return before midnight…"**_

 _..._

… _and left only at the final stroke of midnight._

 _..._

 **"…** _ **Before midnight."**_

 _ **...**_

 _Losing one of her glass slippers…_

 _..._

 _ **Or…**_

 **"** _ **You'll die."**_


	2. A Phone Call

**A/N:** Sorry, I have classes so… need to Update! Update!

* * *

 **1\. A Phone Call**

It's been 2 years since they've found Gene's body from the lake and made a proper burial for his twin. And now, making his way back to Japan, Naru settled the Shibuya Paranormal Research (SPR) again, dealing with the idiots who always make his office a random coffee shop and it gets noisier every minute. So much for a reunion.

He tried focusing his attention on what he was reading at the moment when he heard the opening of the door followed by a loud female voice saying, ''more tea!" to the occupants of the room. He just stilled at his seat, continuing his previous favorite diversion. He could immediately tell it was Mai who entered the room. The warmness enveloping his office and the feeling of nostalgia grouching his system, tormenting his soul. _Damn you, Gene. How am I supposed to deal with this?_

He did not let himself wonder too much from the past but the sound of blatant laughter prompt his irritation. Finally, he raised his head to dismiss the group of pelicans but words dried out from his mouth the moment he saw her.

His eyes were just looking at Mai attentively listening, smile pasting her lips. Her grown dark brown hair was spreading across her shoulders. The girl who confessed to him 2 years ago. _Mai Taniyama, his assistant._

Acting like it didn't happen. _What an idiot!_ He paused. Contemplating for a moment… when he noticed the sudden silence of his surroundings. Everybody was staring at him. His blank façade never failed him though even if he was in a frenzy state.

"Naru."

He turned his attention to the one's calling. It was Lin, peering out the door of his office holding a device.

"Lin," analyzing his look he put down his book at his table. "Mai, phone!"

"Yes boss!" Mai took the phone from Lin's hand and quickly handed to him. Mai stood beside him when he brought it near to his ear and answered the call.

"Shibuya speaking."

It took a few seconds before someone replied.

...

"Young Davis, I need your help."


	3. Mansion in the Woods

**A/N** : Happy Valentine's Day! Enjoy the weekend and… yes I'm sorry for the late update because this week is our examination week. And I'm still thinking…. And thinking… to be continued.

* * *

 **2\. Mansion in the Woods**

By jjampong

Mai was silent for a moment. Letting her thoughts be carried away with… well, nothing in particular. Even herself, didn't know what her thinking is about. Or maybe she's halfway of being crazy?

"It's strange, indeed, why Kazuya-san immediately accepted this case. He most likely tell clients to go see a psychiatrist before anything else. Hmmm, there must be some logic about this strange occurrence."

Mai was disrupted by Yasuhara's voice that quickly drag her to reality. That's it! She threw a look at the gang behind her. Ayako was sitting next to John and Yasuhara was with the equipments, holding some research files with him while Takigawa was the one maneuvering the wheels and she was hunkering beside him.

They were currently riding the van to Okutama which probably take 1 hour and 39 minutes from Shibuya district to meet their cryptic client which only Naru knew about. And that's the reason why she felt so restless.

Naru told them to head off first without telling them why. Of course, Lin is with him and Masako still hosting some show will probably show up the next morning.

"Don't tell me, Naru has another sibling? A triplet…" John was saying a horrible presumption which everyone just completely ignored.

"An ex-lover maybe," it was Ayako.

That clogged her mind. _What… What… W-What…_

"Mai, are you okay?" She turned to her side and saw the Monk's concerned feature at her sudden stillness.

"Wha—yes! I'm fine B-Bou-san!" Her baffled reply doesn't convince the people on board.

"Sound suspicious Mai-chan. Are you somewhat affected about Naru's ex—"

Mai cut off the priestess' teasing by pointing something at the front. "Aaah! Look we're here! We're here!"

They all look at the headstone. _**LOVELIEUR**_. Yes, they finally reach their destination but the place was somehow feels off.

"Ah, yeah. That's what Naru told us but seriously, in the forest?" Takigawa carefully steered the rolls and drove the rest of the straight path enclosed by the thick trees and bushes.

The cool winds touching their bare skin made them shiver. And the dimness of woods can stir the imaginations of the SPR members. They pictured something old, haunted two-storey house with ugly hosts lurking in the shadows ready to snarl their wits away! Maybe this wasn't such a good case after all.

But when they reached the end of the road… gone were the bête noire.

Just gasps of grandeur.


	4. introduction

**A/N:** Hi everyone, because I'm in the mood to write, I will continue to update. Hehe, peace-out!

You are very much welcome to post your **REVIEW.**

* * *

 **3\. Introduction**

By jjampong

"I can't believe this, a Mansion in the middle of nowhere!" Yasuhara breathed.

As the group get off the van they were greeted by the people employed there. Maids were in their uniform, a classic Europe ambiance. Most were in their late twenties and above and few men were much older. They notice the workers were plain jovial so they assumed the master of the house was not a lunatic sadist or something.

Yasuhara was the one to initiate the introduction. "Good day ladies and gentlemen, we are from the Shibuya Psychic Research and we're here to help you from your spooky distress! With a humble request to speak with your owner?"

An elderly woman step out and faced them. They were a bit surprised, and most relief on Mai's part. _There's no way she could be Naru's ex—_ she quickly brushed away her thoughts!

"Oh, madam Ikehara… we are very pleased to meet you." Yasuhara bowed and also the rest of the members, an East Asian gesture sign of respect.

"Oh, my good sir. Miss Ikehara is not yet here but we're instructed to serve the guess with cheer manners and tend to all your needs. I am the head-house maid, Susumu Aikawa. And these are, Maya Chiba, Rika Deguchi, and Ren Fukuda, they are the chamber maids of this manor."

 _What! MISS!?_ This made Mai more anxious than ever. What if Matsuzaki was right?!

Hands on chin, the priestess' eyes curved to sharpen with mirth. "Hmm, this is quite interesting."

"Oh my, I'm rather thrilled to meet the mistress myself," Yasuhara added with obvious blithe excitement all over his face.

John was still John and the Monk was already vexing the ladies of the household.

Aikawa-san further introduce the other workers and guide them inside the mansion to be familiarize with. Sure, it was breathtakingly beautiful inside. With vintage-looking chandeliers hanging above the ceiling, huge mirrors, old-caramel walls… it was like some place in fairytales.

But Mai felt a sudden chill run down her spine the moment she took a step in the heavy staircase with travertine risers and heavy-gauge iron spindles. She look around the wide, empty reception. The serene air was oddly different from the usual.

She felt something… very horrifying.

"Mai!"

She almost fell down the stairs when she heard Takigawa's voice calling out to her. John hurriedly went to her side. The others are already at the second floor, staring strangely at her.

"Are you okay, Mai-san?" John asked while helping her to calm down.

"Huh? A-Ah yes. I'm okay, I'm alright… I'm great!" She quickly regained her composure and smiled at the man. She raised her hand and made a peace-sign to others. That appease everyone and continued their sight-seeing of the house.

But that odd sensation was… Mai took a deep breath. _Maybe just my imagination._


	5. Bad feeling

**A/N:** So sorry for late update guys, it's busier than I thought! Now that our intramural is coming and midterm is also scaring the hell out of me! But anyway, I really need to have a schedule for time management because time is gold (Or so they say).

* * *

 **Bad Feeling**

 **by jjampong**

"And then, this is the lady's leisure room. Miss Ikehara often do her work here."

The SPR gang just nod their heads as they survey the large room with rapt faces. Aikawa-san kept touring them around the room. Just how rich the person dwells here?!

"Well, Miss Ikehara sure is a very hard working lady. Even her supposed to be 'leisure' room, she's still very operational," the monk commented bitingly.

Ayako shoved Takigawa for such a daring input. Mai and the others just sighed and agreed silently. They were interrupted when one of the maids entered the room and formally announced that Naru and Lin has arrive.

On their way to meet their boss, Mai noticed again the familiar semblance of uneasiness on her system. She tried to look at the empty corridor behind her. _What is this… very bad feeling?_

As if on cue her eyes were drawn to a portrait hanging on the sidewall. It was a very old painting of a young girl wearing a Victorian dress. The girl wasn't smiling. But Mai knew better… even in such jiffy, almost imperceptible… she knew…

That the portrait made an eerie smile.


	6. meeting the lady of the house

**A/N:** Yey! I'm getting excited! Thank you so much for following the story

* * *

 **Meeting the Lady of the house**

By jjampong

Mai still wasn't sure what had just happened earlier but she can't let herself be too distracted and everyone will take notice of her sudden change of behavior. And might as well, her narcissistic boss will scold her again for being a lazy bum or a slack assistant. That was not very cute at all!

She focused herself to work and worry that later. After all, she still not trusting her ability. Let's just say, it was just a lucky intuition and pure coincidence that things come about that way. She looked at Naru who's busy attaching the wires of the equipment with the help of John at their newfound base. Well, more like John was the one doing all the work because Naru just preferred instructing the poor priest. Typical of him.

 _Naru…_ She missed him so much. Since her confession she couldn't bring herself to act so nonchalantly with him like before after he had plainly rejected her feelings by saying that she just confusing herself with him. That it was Gene she loved, not him. _What an idiot! What a big idiot!_ She wanted to strangle him that time.

And now, he's back. Not only in Japan or in the SPR but also, in her life. How could she forget her feelings for him? How could she ever find her way out? But here he is, talking and acting like how a narcissistic bastard does. Just his mere presence was driving her mad. _Naru… you really are an idiot._

She felt tears stung her eyes and she quickly brushed it off with her hands. _Why am I being so pathetic over such an unrequited love? I'm so… gay._ She laughed wordlessly at the thought. She thought she was prepared for this… but she was wrong. It was more painful than ever.

"Mai."

A hand on her shoulder made her flinch and hastily stood up. She turned and faced the man she was thinking at the moment. _So close… way too close._

"Naru!" He was staring at her with that strange look in his eyes. On the other hand, she was blushing furiously. She tried giving him her fakest smile.

"Are you not in a very good condition, Mai?" Naru asked.

"Whaa—no! I mean, I am good. I'm super good. W-Why are you suddenly asking me this?" She quickly picked up her broken composure.

"Well, your cheeks are red and your eyes looked like you've been taking drugs this morning." She frowned when she heard a distant sniggering from Ayako and Takigawa. "Mai, did you become a drug addict?"

 _God! Forgive me for I have sinned!_ "Is that supposed to be funny, you Narcissistic bastard!" Why did she ever fell for this impossible guy anyway?! Doesn't he know that he was the one causing her like this?!

"I don't joke," he replied. That made the monk and the priestess burst out laughing, to her annoyance.

"Well, congratulations then! It sounded that you just made a joke right now, idiot Naru!" She flipped her hair over her shoulder and was about to walk away when he called her again. "What?! I don't take drugs, if you still insist—"

"Mai, get the cameras and come with me."

She fell silent for a moment and then just nod.

"Ayako-san and John will set the cameras in the east wing of this mansion, Takigawa and Yasuhara in the receiving area, dining room and the kitchen. We'll take care of the west wing. Lin, ready the documents when I get back." Lin just continued typing at his laptop. "Let's go."

* * *

It was almost six in the evening when Mai and Naru finished settling the devices and now making their way to the base, Mai's attention was suddenly caught by the same portrait in the hallway. Naru stopped walking causing Mai to bump into him.

"Naru, what now?!" She hissed.

"Shhh…" He gestured his hand towards the painting. "Look. This is Lady Melchora Andrea Consuelo Cortez, born 1869. During the Meiji era, it was said to be that the Cortez were well-known traders of the west throughout Japan. And they only have one daughter."

"Naru… I…" Mai was reluctant for a moment. She wanted to tell him about the incident earlier. But what if… "About… that… I…"

"You came."

They both interrupted by a female voice behind them. Mai almost yelped if it wasn't for Naru who pulled her close to him. She flushed at the sudden closeness. _And_ _damn, he smells so wonderful!_

"You're here." Naru's voice made Mai snapped back to her sanity. She felt guilty to such thoughts of smelling Naru and concentrate instead to the current event where a beautiful woman was standing few meters away from them, wearing a physician coat and a neutral face expression. Her honey-colored hair was tied in a messy bun, but she's still beautiful as hell!

"Hey there, young, stupid, narcissistic Davis." At least, she sounded very… amiable.

"And to you, ugly, brain-maniac doctor." Naru sounded just the same.

Mai could only sigh.


	7. Chapter 7

April 6

Wednesday

Village of Tabayama in Kitatsuru District

* * *

Naru had a listless smirk all over his face as he stared back at the contemptuous lady in front of them. Mai seems to have a tipoff or two about their unexpected situation but reluctant to ask her remaining dubiety much to his relief and slight disappointment. _She grew up a little._ Anyway, he doesn't want to get Mai involved to this gremlin. But then again… how is he different?

"You still carrying your play toys, Naru?" The woman begins, putting her hands on her white coat's side pockets. He could tell she was giving off her daunting intimidation on him despite her small stature. He disregard it for he knew her too well and how her grubby-mind works.

"I am," Naru replied. She didn't respond rather she averted her eyes towards the portrait. A deafening silence followed.

From the outside, the thunder roared and the flash of lightning indicated the nature's upsurge that soon followed by the heavy downpour of the rain.

"I bought **LOVELIEUR** for only one reason, the professor asked me to. And that was almost four years ago. He was quite interested of this place and the rumor…" the woman continued, eyes still glued at the painting.

"I see. The old man still believes in fairy tales."

A repressed smile formed her lips. "I guess so."

"E-Excuse me, could you be Ikehara-san?" Mai asked in between. The woman then turned to her. Mai smiled nervously.

"That would be… correct." came the answer. "Are you Mai Taniyama?"

Mai was surprised. "How did you—"

"Hmmm…" The young doctor looked at Naru then back to her. "So you're the one they've been talking about, mmm?"

"What are…? Who...?" she asked out of confusion and curiosity. Mai wasn't sure but somehow she felt delighted knowing that this beautiful strange doctor knows of her existence. _And she's definitely an old acquaintance of her narcissistic boss! Yosh!_

"I'll come visit later. I still need to talk to my people. See you later, young Davis and to you, Taniyama-san." There's something fishy about the way she called her name. Definitely… she wanted to ask more but the latter had already walked away.

 _Ughh! So soon? She doesn't even gave some sort of clarification._ Mai was pressing her forehead with her fingers. "This is so weird. Naru," Turning her attention to the narcissist. "I didn't know that you have such 'relationship' with our client?"

"You never ask." He replied without further account.

Her mouth twitched and a slight frown on her forehead was seen. "Well, it never came to me since we sensed that you don't want us to talk about it, you jerk! You should be the one initiating it!" Her cheeks reddening beyond frustration.

He just gave her his derisive smirk that almost took her wits away. She hated the fact that he knows something she doesn't by the way he looked at her like that! Why does he have to be so beautiful with all his infuriating arrogance! Maybe she's the weird one.

 _Stop it, Mai. Haven't you learned your lesson?_ She paused. Yes, that's right. She convinced herself that it was the repercussions of a teenage love that gone wrong. And this is not the right time to think about such squandered thoughts of a long-gone, buried past. Ahhh… she must be out of her mind.

"Mai, come. Let's go back."

Even his words seem to pierce her whole being. Nearly altered her new-found resolution. _Let's go back… how?_

"Hai."

* * *

Mai was quietly observing the bustle among the SPR members. Well, except for their own 'Abe guy' who's still typing at his computer. Completely heedless of the situation. As always.

Out of the corner of her eyes she saw how Naru slickly brush off his bangs away from his eyes, one hand holding a folder. Amazed of how he smoothly conduct his usual deduction about the case they're in. _Of course, what do you expect from the infamous Oliver Davis?_

She clutched her hands on the binders she'd been holding with near her chest. _If only he knew…_

"Wait, you mean… this is the famous haunted mansion in Okutama?!" Takigawa exclaimed implausibly. Even Ayako couldn't grasped for words. Yasuhara adjusted his glasses as if he found something interesting. John went to Naru to fetch more details.

"Goodness, it's creeping me out! No wonder I felt so restless the moment I took a step inside the house!" It was Ayako, bracing herself.

"This is bad." The monk feebly sat down on the nearest chair. "I heard about this place. One from our temple volunteered and some experts to exorcise the mansion many years ago but they all died. The news wasn't release to the public to avoid complications to the people and the government."

"This must be the Cinderella tower," Yasuhara stated.

"Ghost mansion, mansion of the dead, Cinderella tower… those are all devised names from the folks," Naru explained in cross arms.

"I see. It sure was a well-known ghost story during my middle school. I almost peed my pants back then." Yasuhara chuckled. "But I was just kidding."

"Black… Cinderella…," Mai said almost a whisper. "Ahaaaa… I read about it from a horror comic book! Black Cinderella!"

"Good job, Taniyama-san."

"Tomorrow let's start our investi—"

"Mr. Kazuya!" Naru was cut off by a brash voice coming from the panicking old helper, Aikawa-san at the door. "Come quick! Miss Ikehara is in danger!"

A roar of thunder was heard.

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm back! Sorry for the late update, but here's the new chapter. Enjoy reading. And yes, I changed my style of writing because I run out of chapter titles (grin) Anyway it's good to be back, I miss writing! Please **R &R** everyone.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** I wish I really pulled it off, but anyway please enjoy reading this chapter and I really got a big crush on Lin hi-hi.

He's so tall *grins* and handsome and dependable.

So I'm gonna give him Emiko Ikehara, my very own girl. *wink*

* * *

The SPR gang rush over to the scene of the crime apart from Lin and was met by an unconscious body of the young owner lying on the floor. The room was dim lighted and filled with books so they assumed it was the lady's study room.

"Ikehara-sama! Ikehara-sama! Please wake up!" Cried the terrified maids.

John, Monk and the priestess approached the stilled body, checking for vital signs. Yasuhara reached something inside his backpack for some aid kit.

"What happened?" came the stiffed question from Naru, turning to the weary Aikawa-san.

"We don't know, sir!" The old woman covered her face with her palms. "It was around six when Miss Ikehara gathered us for instructions but… at the middle of our discussion she became awfully quiet and extremely cautious. She abruptly ended our meeting telling us not to go alone then she went to see the guests."

"We hadn't met Ikehara-san yet," Mai told the elder with concern. "Naru?"

"Oh… poor Ikehara-san…" A small sobbed escaped from the old lady's mouth. "Oh… let her be safe."

"W-We found her two hours later when Maya-san came to fetch your group and Miss Ikehara for dinner but while on her way she noticed the study room was open but dark inside and that's where she found the mistress to her surprised," Rika-san stated, one of the maids. Maya-san burst into tears while Ren-san comforted her confrère.

"We lost a few already…" Aikawa-san added amid sobs.

Naru's faced darkened but remained in his unruffled disposition.

"We were looking forward in seeing Miss Ikehara but I didn't expect it was going to be like this…" Yasuhara murmured beside Mai. "We're very sorry, Aikawa-san."

"Her pulse is steady. She's alive but unconscious." Ayako confirmed. Bou-san lifted up the frail body of the mistress and carried her to the nearby couch.

"I can't believe it, she's the famous miracle-worker surgeon, Dr. Emiko Ikehara," the priestess muttered. "Their family owned one of the largest hospitals and medical facilities all over Asia."

 _How did Ayako know about…? Oh yes, Mitsuzaki-san's family are doctors too…_ Mai thought for a while.

"Now, Naru how are you acquainted to such person?" Ayako hit him with a probing question.

Mai tittered timidly and tried to stop Ayako. _What if Naru and Ikehara-san were…?_ Her chest tighten, something achin' within. _God! Mai, get a grip of yourself. Stop caring for the guy… give your heart a break… please._ She clenched her fist firmly. She's going to face the ghost of her past like an adult she is. Whatever the outcome may be… if this what it takes to lay to rest her chaotic emotional state.

But Naru ignored the interrogation and walked towards the still unconscious victim. He unbuttoned the blouse she's wearing until the top of her cleavage. All the ladies inside blushed frantically.

"N-Naru! What are you doing?!" Mai shrieked.

"Mmm…As suspected, her protective seal was gone." Naru restored the clothes to its original state and everyone exhaled in relief.

"What seal?" Mai asked.

"You still haven't learned Mai. And here I thought you're getting smarter."

 _That did it!_ "Why you…! Naru, _baka_!"

Yasuhara came in rescue before Mai punches Naru the lights out of him. "Calm down, Mai-san," He said smiling.

"Protective seal… There are many use for it, but this type is use only to hold a spirit when it possessed a person without losing the host's body and mind. Simply put, like guarding a cage of a lion and an owner feeding him," The monk described.

"Feeding… you mean?" the miko's eyes widen in disbelief.

"Yes. Life energy. But mostly those who only have great deal of energy like for example, Lin, he's a diviner… Naru, even I don't have enough power to risk my life for that. I mean, that's completely insane!"

"Why would she do that?!"

"It only mean one thing, we need to be extra careful from now on. Now that an unknown apparition is on the loose. We never know for sure what kind of spirit it is, all I know is… that's no ordinary spectre. Who on earth is she by the way?! Using a seal like that?!"

"The question is, how did the spirit break free?" Naru sharpened his eyes. He plunder his mind for possible answers.

 _Cage…?_ Mai fell deep in her thoughts only to be disrupt by several voices coming from the maids.

"Ikehara-san!" "Mistress!" howled the helpers when they saw the lady slowly opened her eyes.

"Oh… Thank God, you're alive, Lady Ikehara! I thought you'll never wake." Aikawa-san squeezed the doctor who's now forcing her weak body to sit up.

"W-What's goin' on…? Aikawa-san…? Why are you all crying?" Confuse, Ikehara-san look around only to see a bunch of unfamiliar faces and some… well, faces.

"Do you remember what happened, Emiko?" Naru asked without a warning.

 _Te… Emiko?! Naru just called her by her name!_ Mai freaked out but when she saw the stern face of the doctor looking directly at Naru, Mai felt ashamed. _What was she thinking?!_

"Can we discuss it somewhere private?"

Naru nodded and dismissed everyone except for the SPR members. "Let's go back for now."

* * *

An awkward silence dimmed the whole base. Everyone were staring at the finesse and composed lady in front of them, sitting confidently for all eyes to see.

"Lin, how are things with you and Madoka?" she started with the unsuspecting omnyouji.

"We're not," Lin answered with furrowed brows. She grin wickedly, clearly teasing Lin. _Ah… she's so evil._

"Emiko, care to share us why you wanted to talk to us in private? I don't want to waste any time." Naru seems annoyed or something.

"You, Davis… should control your temper or you'll die a virgin."

Takigawa and the others laughed. Mai's face reddened hearing such vulgar words coming from the doctor nonetheless could not help but chuckle. Mai realized that Ikehara-san is the same as Madoka-sensei who can easily make Naru bring the worst out of him. She gazed at Naru whose face is now unreadable and obviously irritated.

"You seem to be handling him well, Lin," Ikehara smiled warmly at the Diviner who lightly bowed his head in return. "But I'm still not yet through about teasing you and—"

"Damn it! Can we please discuss the issue?!" the scientist snapped. Everyone fell into silence except for Ikehara-san who found it hilarious.

"Okay…" still holding her stomach from laughing. "Okay, I'm serious… Ahm, okay."

"Did Martin told you to use the seal?"

"About that, he just gave me the seal if ever I encountered some… problem. You know what I mean, Oliver."

"What else?" Naru urged her to continue.

"I saw her. She chose to be seen and I lost several people during my stay here. 8 months ago one of my worker died in the same way. That's when I decided to use it. I know, it could be dangerous," she spoke in low voice.

"In what way?" Lin asked.

"Their lower extremities were cut off for some reason. Whenever we found the corpses, they are always there at the same place, at the same time…" she stared blankly at the monitor particularly at the big staircase in the receiving area. "Blood… gushing out from their limbs. Always at the stroke of midnight, the old grandfather clock screaming for help."

 _…_ Mai shivered from the thought. _She felt it too…_ she looked at the stairway.

"Now, that's scary," Yasuhara anxiously chortled. "I hate scary stories, guys."

"Shut up, four-eyes," spitted Ayako.

"Just then, a month ago I felt uneasy without a cause. As if there's something watching me and every time the seal started to hurt like hell. I supposed it doesn't want to be purified, and just wanted to be free…" the doctor continued.

"And be fed with blood," the monk insisted.

"Then it done-done me, that it wasn't the only one I guess…"

"You mean, there's more?" it was John.

"No, it's not that… seems like there was that incredibly strong entity which influencing that spirit to take more lives… for its own profit. And few moments ago I felt its presence and decided to consult you about it, but… it got me somehow. The professor told me to give you this case since you're very much convenient."

"I see. Father really like taking such nasty cases." Naru smirked. "But the one who forcibly unrestrained the lion from its chains, mmm, that is interesting. Only from the outside can undo the seal, whether a person or not." Naru's face lit up. Maybe one of his theories proved him right with the information he got from the young physician.

"Clever. For a _Yurei,_ " Bou-san concluded. " _Ne,_ Naru, are you now going to tell us what your relationship with mistress here is?" (Note: _Yurei_ is spirit or ghost )

Naru gaped at the monk vacantly.

"Ah… I'm their family doctor," came the lady's response.

"Eeeehh?!"

* * *

PS Emiko Ikehara is a very close friend of Madoka-sensei in my story. And she can do "aura reading" and a very good surgeon at that (that's why she's called a miracle-worker). Also Ikehara-san has extra-perception of sensing unusual in her surrounding.

To be continued!


	9. Extra: previous life of Dr Ikehara

_**A/N:**_ This is an extra story: the previous life of Dr. Emiko Ikehara back when she's still serving the military (just been brought up recently because my father was talking about a relative of ours serving the military as a doctor and I think that's very honorable and I might as well insert it to my OC's occupation [grins]) So here's the story and I think it's pretty cool to be a military doctor. *salutes*

* * *

 **THE PREVIOUS LIFE OF DR. EMIKO IKEHARA**

#############

 _ **Four years ago**_

 _ **Libyan Civil War**_

 _ **20XX**_

 _Emiko laid her tired body on the hard seat at the back of an army truck. It was her only time to rest after last morning's attack where a group of enemy soldiers ambushed their camp. She thought it was going to be her last daylight but fortunately their backups were not as late as they expected to be however they got huge number of casualties._

 _She reeked of strong scent of blood coming from her army uniform mixed with her own and sweat. She felt her wounds throbbing but she did not mind the pain. She was going to visit the nearby town to make a call to her parents._

 _Hours later she heard the driver called out to her in foreign language indicating they already reached the town. She saw at the corner of her eyes the two soldiers moved out and walked towards the nearest shop to buy supplies they needed. She winced a little when she moved her body out of the transportation… 'What a drag…'_

 _The town was unusually quiet and the people were completely stilled at their houses. Others were silently waiting to what's gonna happen for the next few moments. Very odd, she thought. But who could blame them? The sound of war is spread throughout the state, loud enough to make people sick and shut their mouths._

 _She went quickly to the payphone outside few meters away from a dining house. Few Muslims were seen walking along the deserted street. Eyes on her like a specimen need to be examine. For a stranger like her to be in this barbaric land where no one trust each other and blood lust is the common way for survival then she cannot guarantee her own safety. They can aim her head… for a price!_

" _Emiko! Thank goodness you're alright! We saw the news about the ongoing Civil War at the middle continent and the ambushed at your base camp! How are you darling? Did you lose your leg? Or arm… Oh…"_

" _Mom, please…" Emiko closed her eyes out of frustration. "I need to talk to daddy…"_

" _Oh, alright. Be safe dear. Don't worry, I'm gonna make a prosthetic leg or arm if ever you lose one! You can count on me, dear!" Her mom optimistically declared that she almost hang up the phone._

 _Both her parents and her two elder brothers were doctors. They are family of healers from her great, great grandparents and up till now for it's a legacy to maintain. She also took medicine and entered the military to their surprise. She admitted it was a tough tussle and may be the greatest achievement she had on her life._

" _Emiko,"_

" _Daddy… I'm… I'm fine."_

" _Okay. But please take care of yourself, Emiko. When your contract ends 4 months from now, you'll work with your brothers in managing our hospitals and that's final. I hate seeing how stubborn you are! You deliberately putting yourself in danger! Do you know how much your mother worries about your safety?" came her father's furious response._

 _She exhaled and cleared her dry throat. Well, here we go again. Sometimes, she thought, she likes her mother more as long as she doesn't open her mouth. Her old man on the other hand is a real worrywart and really likes to exaggerate things that were already… well… overstated at times._

" _I will, so don't tire yourself father. I'll be fine," she answered._

" _That's good. Anyway, Professor Davis wanted to talk you. I'll put him on the line now,"_

 _She frowned. What does the Davis wants from her now? She should hang up…_

 _As long as she could remember the Davis has been their family friend. And they've been their loyal patients. Until Martin and Luella adopted the twins. The couple were surely fond of having Japanese folks for a family, weren't they? She knew those twins spell TROUBLE. And she was right. She heard the other one went to Japan to investigate something for personal gain leaving the narcissist alone in the big house. Like she cared._

 _She's not very close with the Davis family because she was always away during family gatherings but she had small, interesting talks with the couple and the twins here and then._

 _Before she could decide whether to take the call, she already heard the professor mumbled something on the other line._

" _Hello there, miss Ikehara."_

" _Professor, you wanted to talk to me?"_

" _You don't like greetings are you, dear?"_

" _No, I want it straight to the point. I'm a military woman, I don't chat."_

 _She heard him chuckle. "Well, I could only agree."_

" _What do you want, sir?" Her eyes cautiously looked around the deserted streets of the town. And it's getting inexplicably unsafe seeing the town's people staring at their creaks of the window. She turned to the army truck, there's still no sign of the soldiers returning from the shop they went in._

 _She felt murderous eyes… eyeing directly at her. Her breath dangerously at its peak. She must end the call immediately._

" _Miss Ikehara, I want you to help me with something but let's talk when you get back." He paused for a second. "Besides, you should head back to your quarter immediately."_

 _She was amazed of how the professor had sensed her situation. Although, it wasn't a surprise in the first place. The Davis always interest her with their line of work. "Thanks… uhh…"_

" _I'm an investigator, Miss Ikehara, I investigate things beyond human comprehension and sharp observation is one of my many talents," came the response from the old man. Ah, She thought so. She had that impression that the professor was using his skill to persuade her to take his offer._

" _Then, I'm looking forward of hearing from you, professor. Good day." And he really did persuade her._

" _And to you."_

 _She hang up first and silently stepped out of the phone booth. She was nearing at the truck when the door from that supply shop swung open, revealing the wounded ally running towards her. He was shouting, "Get out of here! Hurry! We need to get out of this place!"_

 _Without any second thoughts she climbed up the truck and started the engine. A sound of gun fire was heard next. She saw the poor soldier was shot dead to her horror and just in time she quickly maneuvered the wheels and drove as fast as she can. She was hyperventilating…. Her heart's pounding so much she could die of heart attack. The enemies continued firing. She ducked still driving, gripping tightly the wheels with her sweaty hands. Her blood boils for survival…_

 _Now that's the feeling…_

 _She wanted… to last forever._


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS. LOVE YOU GUYS (sniff, sniff). I'll do my best! Thank you.

* * *

Mai found herself in a dark corridor, somewhere inside the Mansion. Ah, she did it again. She remembered they were talking about Miss Ikehara being the Davis' family doctor a minute ago, well, guess she fell asleep again and now in her astral projection. Yasuhara must be freaking out already because he's the only one who knew about this, thanks to his investigative talent and annoying curiosity, she was exposed practicing her psychic abilities, having secret rendezvous with someone who thought her sort of things about supernatural world and been involved independently in numerous paranormal cases for the past two years without the SPR's knowledge. She improved a lot (especially her abilities) actually but there are times that she's reluctant, she's not a pro but she'll do what she can. She hoped Yasuhara gave them the perfect excuse because she didn't want anybody getting involved to her life matters right now. Bou-san surely might get pissed and the rest will worry about her safety, well, she could imagine Naru telling her she's an idiot. She smiled, at least, they could be good friends. She's a dreamer after all but dreams won't get you anything except disappointments and heartbreaks. That's a pessimist view for you. Oh well, _Yosh! Time to get going… this would be a tough night for her astral self. There's no Gene helping her now._

She slowly made her way through the cold tiled floor. She recalled some of the scenes she read in the comics about black Cinderella, and wondered if the ghost's appearance in the manga will be the same in real life. She continued walking at the endless hallway. The will 'o wisps were drifting about, like the ones she saw during the case at Yasuhara's old high school. But this time, she sense no evil, not yet… _Thank Goodness for that._ A white figure suddenly appeared before her. She recognize it… _Lady Melchora's spirit, the girl from the portrait…_ This could be her chance. Her long, raven hair fell across her bony shoulders and behind, her eyes so dry, glaring at her, blazing as if she wanted to kill her. Mai felt a lump on her throat and she couldn't breathe but she didn't look away. No, she must know the truth. But time seems to stop when Mai noticed that it wasn't the only one. Someone… no, something… so dark, move from the lady's back. Long, black, bloody hands wrapping at Melchora's frail spirit. The shadow gradually getting bigger and taller. Mai never thought she could experience such monstrosity in her entire life. She couldn't see its face because of the old, swarthy cloak that it's wearing. Melchora's spirit started to transform like that of the dead, hunger was written all over its face. Her blue-violet arms became long and thin, twisting, so thus her legs.

 _Oh my… God…_ Mai stepped back. It's dangerous. She encountered a lot of hungry spirits… but this one is totally wrecked. She could sense a lot of evil. Her soul is already stained with darkness. It wants to kill and be fed. And that thing controlling the girl… It's no ghost. It has no soul. It's a demon!She must do something or she'll never wake at this nightmare. She thought of warding spells but before she could voice it out, a light came out of nowhere and a gentle hand pulling her away from that peril.

"Taniyama-san! Taniyama-san!"

With a sharp gasp, Mai briskly waked up. She kept panting.

"Taniyama-san! Thank God, you're okay." Yasuhara was gripping her hand tightly.

"Yasuhara-san…" she muttered weakly. "I-I saw it."

"Mai, I don't want to hear it. Right now, I just wanted to make sure you're okay."

She sighed and tap his shoulder. "I'm okay, I'm okay. Where am I?" She looked around, obviously it was someone else's bedroom.

"You fell asleep in the middle of discussion. Naru saw you slacking off… and I saved you just in time, Taniyama-san, be thankful to me."

"Now, you're mocking me Yasuhara-san. Thank you so much! How could I live without you?" She twitched her lips giving him her fakest smile and Yasuhara just laughed at her sarcastic comment.

She remembered too… the sensation of that hand that brought her to consciousness. Who might that be? She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Hey, I was so nervous, you know, Shibuya-san seems to notice we're hiding something from him," He said afterwards.

She pressed her lips and grumbled, "Well, no. I mean, Naru isn't that type of person who cared to somebody else's business."

Yasuhara looked so amuse at her answer. "You're not somebody."

She frowned and was about to smash Yasuhara's head when the door opened. Mai was surprised to see Naru visiting her this late at night with his reliable guardian, Lin. Or, maybe not, she just assumed he was visiting her but even so she panicked and almost fell off the bed, ah, she completely lost her poise.

Yasuhara smiled at their new company as he sat calmly at her side. "Ah, Shibuya-san, how unusual for you to come here. My daughter wants to—"

Mai smacked Yasuhara with her fist to stop his ridiculous talks. He was making the matter worst by embarrassing her in front of this narcissist jerk.

"Yasuhara, after you're done with—"Naru looked at her and then to Yasuhara. "-Babysitting some idiot, you'll take turns with Takigawa at the monitor and get some protective charm for safety. We'll gonna take a short rest and be sure to inform me if something happens."

 _Knew it!_

"Hey! Naru! I'm not an idiot! Youuuu…. Narcissistic bastard! _"_ Mai bawled, face reddening in anger but all she got in return was his libido-screaming smirk and her heart just said 'hello' again. _Urghh, the nerve! Jerk… what a… what a… handsome... jerk._

 _Ah, screw it._

* * *

 _ **2:18 AM**_

" _Oh, a woman…" the voice kept sniggering as it approaches the sleeping frame of Emiko and took her whole being._

The young physician fluttered her eyes open. She felt incredible and alive. Ah, it's good to be alive again… She checked her pulse, run her fingers on her smooth, silky skin and hopped like a kid at the soft Queen-sized bed. She looked at her reflection in the full-length mirror and stunned by her beauty. She just disliked the oversize shirt though that she's wearing and the pajama's … so she ransack her dresser and found a very sexy negligee.

"Wow, so natural. Her breasts so perfect." She touched her bosoms and laughed as she flipped her long honey locks. She looks very sexy in her thin-fabric peignoir. "Mmmm, lucky."

She went outside her room and walked bare footed… searching... she saw the room she was looking for. The door was partially closed and she could see the light coming out from the inside.

"Oh yes," she put her forefinger on her mouth and grinned playfully. "I want to peek…" So she sneaked inside that room and was greeted by the most handsome man she'd ever seen in this era. He looks so hot with his long black fringes covering the side of his face while typing at his laptop. He was alone. She felt tingles all over her body… _Gosh!_ She was that ecstatic just by staring at this man! She can't wait to feel him inside her!

The man then turned to her. He must have sense her presence. _Boy oh boy… Look at that, such a nice physique he had there,_ she smiled at the gorgeous man. He looked surprise to see her there, eyes roamed all over her body. _Perfect!_ She seductively walked towards him and he seems tense. She chuckled as she sat on his lap. She gently run her fingers across his face, following his jaw lines, his perfectly curved nose… his thick eyebrows and he didn't even flinched. _What a hard man. This is interesting._ She pulled the strings of her nightie off her shoulders… and down… divulging her breasts for his eyes to feast. She felt his hands moved hesitantly and placed them at her side. She beamed at his reaction and was about to kiss him when-

"Lin, here's your water and brought some snack too so we can—ghhh?!" It was the monk, all the snacks and refreshments he was holding fell to the floor when he saw Lin, the ever so serious and composed Diviner, in a very compromising position with the respected and very… sexy Dr. Ikehara—her bare back was so smooth though if she could turn around, he could also take a glance of her boo— _Damn!_

"Takigawa-san." Lin threw him a warning look that he couldn't understand. He saw his hand giving him a signal but the monk was too confused at the situation.

"Wow, another hunk showed up," the mistress uttered. "Come on in, c'mon. Don't be shy." she was grinning impishly and she almost spun her body at the monk's direction if it wasn't for Lin who hauled her against him deliberately covering her nakedness. "Whoa, being selfish, aren't we? I can take two men at the same time for your info." The lady kept pushing herself to break free from Lin's grasps but her strength is no match for his.

The Diviner stood up carrying the half-naked woman with him and reached for his long coat hangin' at the hook on the side wall and confined her body inside it, only her head was visible. Miss Ikehara was struggling as she gawked and shrieked and cursing at poor Lin. Takigawa just watched the odd show.

"What the f***?! Get me out of here! You dickhead! You shit****… Aaaarghh! Let me out! Out! I want out!" She kept yelling… and brawling herself out.

"Lin-san, what's happening?" Takigawa asked hoping for enlightenment.

"She was possessed." Lin adjusted his necktie and returned in typing on his laptop as if nothing happened.

"Ah... right."

"Get Brown-san to exorcise the spirit inside her."

"Yes, right," Bou-san agreed and on his way to the door when Lin called him again.

"And fetch Naru too," Lin added.

"Okay."

* * *

PS, he-he she just got possessed. At the first part that was the ghost talking to herself before taking over Emiko's body. Thank you for reading.


End file.
